terrfic_threefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Moonbreeze19/Fanfiction for Ask on the Blog: Chapter 1
Dapplekit “Dapplekit? Dapplekit?” Galeheart called. “Dapplekit!” She yelled. Dapplekit was hidden from her mother’s sight, shivering. “Shh, it’s okay,” Snowpaw whispered. He licked the young kit’s head reassuringly. Dapplekit shuddered. “Look. You can do this. You’re strong, at being an apprentice is fun!” Dapplekit sighed. She wasn’t really sure whether to believe him or not. To her, it was all fighting. “Think on the bright side. You can finally leave camp! And you’ll learn to hunt, and make new friends!” Dapplekit nodded slowly. She brushed past the snow-white tom and towards her mother. “Here I am, mother,” Dapplekit bowed her head shyly. “I am very sorry for hiding.” “You are about to be apprenticed. Groom yourself, immediately!” Galeheart demanded respect from all her kits, and Dapplekit was no exception. She young she-cat swiped her tongue across her pelt swiftly trying her best to make herself acceptable. Meanwhile, Galeheart was left her side to fuss over her littermate, Ravenkit. Ravenkit was, in her opinion, a brat. So stuck up and full of herself, the little kit. Galeheart on the other hand, fussed over her like she was the heart of the world. Quiet Dapplekit was in no position to speak up against her mother, so just sat in silence. She focused her mind on who she wanted to be her mentor. Secretly, she wanted Riverheart, the medicine cat. But she knew that that wouldn’t happen. If she had to pick a warrior… maybe Swiftwind. She was funny and kind, but not the most well respected within the clan, so it was unlikely. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Swaying Tree to hear my words!” That was Icestar, her clan leader gathering the clan. Dapplekit took a deep breath, though it didn’t help calm her fast beating heart. The warriors and apprentices of the clan took their respective places beneath the Swaying Tree, the senior warriors in a group towards the trunk, while the apprentices sat with their mentors. Some of the younger warriors sat in groups with their friends, but the kits mainly sat by their mother’s sides. Dapplekit padded slowly over to Galeheart, who was smiling at Ravenkit. Dapplekit looked for her friend, Snowpaw. He shot her an encouraging look, which helped her feel better. Her mother curled her long, bushy, silver tail over Ravenkit’s back, pulling her close. Dapplekit nudged closer to her mother. She had tried everything to make her proud of her, but nothing seemed to work. “Today we have two new apprentices to make; Ravenkit and Dapplekit. Ravenkit, please step forward,” Icestar announced. Ravenkit stepped forward with her head held high. She flicked her tail with pride. “Ravenkit. From this moment on you shall be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor shall be Duskfrost. Duskfrost, I pray that you shall pass on the fine skills you have learned from your mentor, Frostpool.” Ravenpaw skipped over to Duskfrost, touching noses with the large brown tom. “Dapplekit, please step forwards,” Icestar continued. Dapplekit, legs shaking, stepped up to her leader. “Dapplekit, from this moment on you shall be known as Dapplepaw. Your mentor will be Dawnbreeze. Dawnbreeze, I trust you will pass on what Nightdream taught you to your apprentice,” Icestar said. “We will do our best, Icestar,” Dawnbreeze and Duskfrost chorused. Ravenpaw smiled at me, but I turned away, shooting her a glare. “Now, Dapplepaw, would you like to go outside on a tour of the territory?” Dawnbreeze asked me kindly. Dapplepaw decided just then that she liked her mentor before nodding shyly. Ravenpaw Ravenpaw felt bad. She didn’t know why her sister hated her. She didn’t know what she had ever done. She also wanted her sister to know it wasn’t her fault that their mother favored her. It must only be because she was the one destined to be a great warrior! She practiced her fighting moves everyday as a kit, but now, sense she was an apprentice, she could try them out for real! She wasn’t sure whether or not she liked Duskfrost yet. He was hard on her, and clearly wasn’t the most encouraging. But he was well respected and a really strong warrior. Earlier that day, she and her mentor had explored the territory. She tried to talk to Dapplepaw, as she and Dawnbreeze were with them, but the silver she-cat wouldn’t say a word. But Ravenpaw was proud to be a SkyClan apprentice! It was clear that Dapplepaw doubted her, and she was determined to prove her wrong. Duskfrost had told her to get some freshkill, so that’s what she had done. Ravenpaw took a sparrow over to her mother. “I’m so proud!” Galeheart nuzzled her daughter. “You’re going to be a great warrior!!” Galeheart wrapped her fluffy tail over her back. Ravenpaw shook it away. “Mom! I’m an apprentice now! Not a kit!” Ravenpaw complained. She saw her sister shooting her a glare. Ravenpaw sadly turned away. “Oh Mom…” Ravenpaw pushed her muzzle into Galeheart’s silky silver fur, breathing in the scent. However much her mother fussed, she loved her with all her heart. Unlike her father… Ravenpaw never really thought about Forest. Galeheart once told her that her father was a warrior called Forestwhisper, and that he was on a special journey. And that he would be back any day. But he never did, and that’s when the medicine cat, Riverheart, told her that there was no Forestwhisper. Riverheart recalled a shady tom named Forest, who was brought into camp by the warrior Shardfrost. He had caught him trespassing, but Galeheart saw something in him that nobody else did. Icestar was convinced to let him stay, and Galeheart spent lots of time with him. But one day, he left, despising the clans and their ways. Galeheart pleaded with him, but the tom brushed her away like a fly. Ravenpaw had then inferred that he was the father, and she would never expect him to come back. Ravenpaw ate her mouse in silence, Galeheart watching her proudly. Here are the two of them: Note: The cat drawings are lineart from Riverspirit456 Category:Blog posts